deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goemon
Goemon is the main protagonist from the video game series, The Legend of the Mystical Ninja. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goemon vs. Doraemon (by TheDragonDemon) * Rinku vs Goemon (Completed) * Goemon Vs. Simon Belmont (by ACChen) * Goemon Vs. Shantae (by ACChen) With Ebisumaru * Goemon & Ebisumaru Vs. Pocky & Rocky (completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) * Son Son (Capcom) History Death Battle Info Background * Hometown: Edo/Oedo * Occupation: Ninja & Thief * Hot-blooded and short-tempered * Also known for his trademark spiky blue hair * Loosely based on Ishikawa Goemon Weapons/Equipment & Skills/Abilities * Kiseru/Pipe ** A Japanese smoking pipe used for smoking kizami ** Can be improved with a longer range and more power ** Can turn from copper to silver to gold ** At average, silver exists at a 17:1 ratio versus gold inside the Earth *** Thus making silver more abundant, it is debatable whether gold is actually stronger than silver *Chain-Kiseru/Pipe **A chain-pipe that can latch into star-shaped blocks **Kinda like Hookshot from Zelda *Ryo/Coin **A former form of Japanese currency before the current-time Yen took over **Can throw these as projectiles *Fire Ryo/Coin **Can be charged up to be thrown in flames, enabling Goemon to burn enemies and light up torches *Sudden Impact **Allows Goemon temporarily transforming into a Super Saiyan-like one, making him twice as strong as his regular form **Also doubles his strength when in this form **With it, can push heavy metal blocks which are estimated to be around 2 tons based on the metrics of the blocks *Boxing Gloves **Allows Goemon to push heavy objects *Yo-yo **Is basically a stronger version of the chain-pipe but it can't latch onto targets *Bombs **Aren't any stronger than Ryos *4 Judo Skills **Contains magic powers **There are 4 levels for Judo ***Level 1: Provides an animal companion for Goemon which he rides and can use to ram into enemies ****Similarly how Mario uses Yoshi in his games, except that instead of ramming, Yoshi uses his tongue to eat enemies and lay them as eggs ***Level 2: Releases an attack that can damage everyone in sight ***Level 3: Gives Goemon the ability to fly temporarily ***Level 4: Unleashes a powerful repetitive attack Feats *Tossed over 150 solid blocks during 99 seconds of Sudden Impact Training *Could stampede through an army of small robots *Could crush a giant robot with just one hit from his kiseru *Could hit enemies high into the sky with his kiseru *Destroyed brain-washing machines on characters while on them *Survived Hell Weaknesses *His fiery temper can be out of hand *He can be a perverted being Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Yo-Yo Wielders Category:Mecha wielder Category:Mascots Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons